


欠片

by kejupanggang



Series: [dump fic] [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boredom, God Complex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, bajingan!tyki, walau memang bajingan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Tyki dan kebosanannya berakhir pada titik terang. kapalnya kini telah bersauh.
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Series: [dump fic] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	欠片

**Author's Note:**

> Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura
> 
> Tak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin
> 
> selamat membaca!

Tak ada yang dirasa menarik. 

Mata cokelat yang memercikkan kesenangan pada awalnya kini meredup instan. Tak lagi berminat pada pemuda yang kini setengah tak sadar, terbang melayang setelah diberi kesenangan tak terkira olehnya. Tyki memerhatikan wajah yang memerah, napas terengah seirama dada bidangnya naik turun. Seperti yang ia duga, setelahnya, lelaki itu terlelap. Bermimpi indah karena dicumbu olehnya dan merasa puas.

Wajah Tyki mendatar, bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil pakaiannya. Berdiri di atas balkon dan memantik korek yang berada dalam sakunya.

Membosankan.

Mereka terlalu mudah. Terlalu gampang terbuai dengan apa yang diberi Tyki. Tidak menantang.

Ia kira, dengan menjadi aristokrat begini ... dengan mudah ia temukan hal yang tak membuatnya bosan. Tetapi, cih, bahkan dengan sekali kedipan saja mereka-mereka meleleh karena Tyki. Mereka dengan mudahnya mau dirayu, diajak bercinta, dan merengek menyebalkan ketika Tyki sudah tak berminat lagi pada mereka. Mereka bahkan rela menjilat sepatunya atau lari keliling kota sembari telanjang hanya karena ingin merasakan kesenangan yang Tyki beri. 

Tak ada yang bisa membuat kebosanannya hilang. Sampai ke ujung dunia pun ia merasa tak akan ada orang yang bisa hidupkan api di dadanya.

Api itu sudah lama mati. Yang tersisa hanyalah abu hitam serta bau hangus kebosanan, tercium jika sebenarnya kaucukup teliti.

Tyki memantik korek apinya lagi, menatap lama pendaran api yang berdansa dengan angin.

Xxx

“Hahh.”

Tyki menghela napas lagi. Matanya menatap bosan pada seonggok tubuh yang kini ia injak. Ia jejalkan kakinya pada kepala tak berwajah. Ya, wajahnya ia robek saking bosannya. Sebelah tangannya memainkan kancing perak yang berkilau ditempa sinar mentari.

Sorot matanya menatap mayat dengan penuh ejekan.

“Bahkan sampai akhir pun kautak bisa memberikanku hiburan yang menarik,” cemoohnya seringan angin, “kau bahkan tak cocok kuanggap hiburan. Terlalu membosankan. Terlalu cepat matinya.”

Kakinya kembali menginjak kepala mayat dengan ganas. _Brak! Brak! Brak!_ Tak ia pedulikan darah mengotori sepatu mahalnya.

“Apa eksorsis semenyedihkan ini? Hahhh. Kalau begini tentu saja gampang sisanya.”

Sekali lagi ia injak kepala mayat tadi. Kepalanya remuk, darah menggenang menyatu dengan tanah.

Xxx

Tyki merasa ia adalah dewa.

Atau mungkin dewa.

Semua ... ya, semua! Semua orang yang melihatnya memuja dan memuji. Meleleh akan kehadirannya, mengakui segala polahnya, dan membutakan mata jika ia berbuat salah. Ia adalah entitas yang dicintai dan dipuja-puja, yang dikejar serta diinginkan, yang didamba serta disebut dalam doa-doa.

Ia dicintai oleh banyak orang. Banyak yang rela mati agar sekadar mencium kakinya atau bertukar sepatah kata dengannya.

Namun, ia merasa kebosanan dalam dirinya tak jua memudar. Seperti sebuah kepingan kecil dalam dirinya menghilang. Tak terlalu berpengaruh, sebenarnya, tapi ... rasanya menyebalkan.

Tyki sudah lelah mencari. Tak ada yang bisa menyeretnya dalam lubang kebosanan. Membawa hatinya dalam perasaan membuncah dan penuh perasaan bersemangat. Baik dalam ranjang maupun pertarungan, semuanya sama. Tak menyenangkan. Membosankan. Membuatnya hampir tiap hampir menguap, memutar mata, dan menghela napas lagi dan lagi.

Ketika ia merasa sudah di jalan buntu. Ia merasa ada uluran tangan lain membantu. Tak sengaja ia temukan sosok personifikasi api di toko buku.

Ia tak mengira sepupu kepala batunya, Road, bisa membawanya kemari. Beruntung pula ia datang ke sini, bertemu dengan si mentari yang ternyata bernama Lavi. Bercerita tanpa henti ketika tak sengaja saling menabrak satu sama lain.

Sebagai seorang dewa, tak seharusnya ia dengarkan celotehan dari manusia rendahan seperti Lavi. Belum lagi lelaki itu eksorsis, yang tentu saja membuat kastanya jauh lebih hina dibanding insekta. Tetapi ... entahlah, ada sesuatu yang menarik dari anak itu ketika bercerita. Dan ia dengan lapang dada meminjamkan mata dan telinganya hanya untuk merekam ucapan dan gerak-gerik lelaki itu dengan abadi.

Ketika mereka akhirnya berpisah, Tyki masih memutar memori singkat tentang Lavi. Bibirnya naik beberapa senti.

Menarik.

Ia rasa anak yang bernama Lavi itu bisa mengusir kebosanannya kali ini.

Xxx

Ada dua fakta menarik tentang Lavi.

Pertama, anak itu _bookman_ merangkap eksorsis.

Kedua, anak itu sama sekali tak menganggapnya dewa.

Anak itu, melihatnya biasa saja. Tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang ia ketahui. Dia, dengan riang bercerita dengannya. Berceloteh banyak hal, tertawa, dan sama sekali tak terpesona oleh Tyki. Tyki yang maha sempurna ini.

Percikan api dalam hatinya kini membara besar. Ia makin menginginkan bertemu dengan Lavi. Walau sekadar melihat atau menghirup udara yang sama dengannya.

Wow, siapa sangka sang dewa kini turun derajat dan melayangkan mata pada manusia yang awalnya sama sekali ia anggap lebih hina dari insekta.

Segala hal tentang Lavi makin menarik. Lucunya lagi, sebagai seorang _bookman_ tempramennya dua kali lebih panas yang sungguh tak cocok bagi seorang _bookman_. Makin ia mengenal Lavi, makin ingin ia membawa Lavi pergi, mengurungnya dan menjadikannya mainan pribadi.

Dan ya, karena dia dewa, tentu saja apa yang dia mau gampang didapat.

Lihat! Sekarang Lavi berada di kamarnya. Tangan terikat serta mata menatap nyalang. Api kebencian meluap ketika Tyki memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada tubuhnya. Segala umpatan yang terlontar semakin membuatnya gelora dalam dada Tyki terbakar. Segala teriak pilu akibat jijik atas sentuhannya membuatnya makin bernafsu.

Tyki dan kebosanannya kini berakhir pada titik terang. Kapalnya kini telah bersauh. Kepingannya kini menyatu. Menjadi utuh.

**Author's Note:**

> fic dadakan dibuat karena tanggalnya bagus wkwkkwwk. rasanya sayang kalo ga bikin sesuatu /gitu dan jadilah fic alae gini.


End file.
